Broken Fate
Broken Fate '''is the third case of NixoKnight's and FuzzyFish's Criminal Case Across The World Collab. It is also the third case that takes place in Europe. Plot As the World Crime Agency discovers that the next Anarchist attack is planned in Vienna, they get there as fast as possible. Thinking about the most popular sights on the way, the Player and William decide to check out the Hofburg Palace. As soon as they arrive there, they hear a explosion coming from the center of the plaza. While investigating, they find the corpse of university student Fabian Wagner. He was crushed by the broken pieces of the blown up statue. In the first chapter, the Player and William suspected three people for the murder of Fabian Wagner: Sofia Bauer (Hofburg Palace Guide), Petra Weiß (Librarian and victim's boss) and Cedric Wagner (Victim's little brother). They also discover that the killer drinks beer and uses dental floss. In the second chapter, the Player and William suspected two more people for the murder of Fabian Wagner: Theodor Fuchs (A Construction Worker) and Domenico Bertolini (A Italian Tourist). It is also discovered that the killer has knowledge in explosives. In the third chapter, the Player and William discovered that the killer has black hair and the killer wears orange. At the end of the third chapter, the Player and William gathered enough evidence to arrested construction worker Theodor Fuchs for the murder of Fabian Wagner. Theodor was part of the anarchist group and was given the mission to plant a bomb inside the statue. He was then supposed to wait until Fabian went back to the Hofburg Palace to detonate it and crush him with it. He said that the anarchist society had some problem with Fabian, but he didn't know why. Theodor Fuchs was then arrested and sentenced to 45 years in prison. In the additional investigation, the Player and William discover that Cedric Wagner, the victim's brother, was part of the anarchist secret society. Fabian was a history student and wanted to research about ''ancient evil ''in Europe. When Cedric discovered that he was going to find out about the anarchist society, so he told the leader of the secret society to tell Theodor to kill Fabian. Cedric then reveals the name of the society as ''The Euphorians''. Cedric was then arrested and sentenced to life in prison or incarceration until the society is destroyed. The Player and William then question the victim's mother Sabrina Wagner. They question her if Cedric ever talked about something like a secret society. She says that she ever noticed something strange, but he did mention going to Ukraine. Victim * '''Fabian Wagner (Found crushed by a falling statue Murder Weapon * Statue Head Killer * Theodor Fuchs Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks beer. * This suspect uses dental floss. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks beer. * This suspect has experience expolisives. * This suspsect uses dental floss. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears orange. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses dental floss. * This suspect drinks beer. * This suspect has experience in explosives. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses dental floss. * This suspect drinks beer. * This suspect has experience in explosives. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. * This suspect wears orange. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks beer. * This suspect uses dental floss. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has black hair. * This suspect wears orange. Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer drinks beer. * The killer uses dental floss. * The killer has experience in explosives. * The killer has black hair. * The killer wears orange. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Hofburg Palace. (Clues: Victim's Body, Statue Head, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Sofia Bauer) * Autopsy the victim's body. (18:00:00) (Result: Victim identified: Fabian Wagner) * Examine Statue Head. (Result: Yellow substance) * Examine Yellow substance. (Result: The killer drinks beer) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Metal Pieces) * Analyze Metal Pieces (06:00:00) (Result: The killer uses dental floss) * Question Sofia Bauer about the explosion. * Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: All tasks complete; Clues: Faded Sign) * Examine Sign. (Result: New Suspect: Petra Weiß) * Question Petra if she knew the victim. (Result: New Suspect: Cedric Wagner) * Tell Cedric about his brother. (Result: Cedric uses dental floss) * Go to Chapter 2. (2 Stars) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Trash Can) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Yellow Construction Helmet; New Suspect: Theodor Fuchs) * Give Theodor Fuchs his helmet back. (Result: Theodor uses dental floss) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Weird Metal Object) * Analyze Weird Metal Object (12:00:00) (Result: Bomb; New Profile: The killer has experience in explosives) * Investigate Bookshelf. (Clues: Wallet; Talk to Petra Weiß again) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Drivers License; New Suspect: Domenico Bertolini) * Give Domenico his wallet back. (Result: Domenico drinks beer, Domenico uses dental floss) * Talk with Petra again. (Result: Petra drinks beer) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 Star) Chapter 3 : * Investigate Statue. (Clues: Glasses, Backpack, Gloves; Talk to Sofia Bauer again) * Examine Glasses. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (06:00:00) (Result: Talk with Petra Weiß again) * Give Petra her glasses back. (Result: Petra uses dental floss, Petra has experience in explosives) * Talk to Sofia Bauer again. (Result: Sofia drinks beer, Sofia uses dental floss) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Talk to Cedric Wagner again) * Ask Cedric why he was at the crime scene. (Result: Cedric uses dental floss, Cedric drinks beer, Cedric has experience in explosives) * Examine Gloves. (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Theodor Fuchs again) * Give Theodor Fuchs his gloves back. (Result: Theodor drinks beer, Theodor has experience in explosives) * Investigate Secret Room. (Prerequisite: All tasks complete; Clues: Box of dental floss, Blueprints) * Analyze Box of dental floss. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears orange) * Analyze Blueprints. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has black hair) * Arrest Killer ! * Go to 'Broken Future '(3/7). (2 Stars) Broken Future (3/7) : * Investigate Library. (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photo) * Analyze Old Photo. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Petra Weiß again) * Give Petra her photo back. (Reward: 10.000 Coins) * Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Backpack) * Examine Backpack. (Result: Broken Camera) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Weird Camera) * Analyze Weird Camera. (15:00:00) (Result: Talk to Cedric Wagner again) * Question Cedric Wagner about his camera. (Reward: 500 EXP) * Talk with Sabrina Wagner. * Go on to the next case ! (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Across the World